


Twice Seeing Stars

by softly_speaking_valkyrie



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alpha Adora, Alpha Catra, Alpha!Catra, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Cock Warming, Come Shot, Double Penetration, Erotica, F/F, Girl Penis, Hand Jobs, Knotting, Mating, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Omega Glimmer, Omega!Glimmer, Omegaverse, Rough Sex, Rutting, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Sex, alpha!Adora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24306178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softly_speaking_valkyrie/pseuds/softly_speaking_valkyrie
Summary: A little early into the whirlwind relationship Adora, Catra and Glimmer seem to have forged, things get a little out of hand in Bright Moon keep. Melog is forced from the bedroom when Adora comes crashing through the door with her lovers in hand. Glimmer tries to contain herself, but as Adora and Catra overwhelm her all at once, she finds herself craving them both at the same time. It's one of the perks of having two Alphas...
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra & Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 27
Kudos: 237





	Twice Seeing Stars

Typically, Bright Moon keep would be a quiet and reserved place even with the chaos that was still the Princess Alliance. Melog roamed the halls often trying to find their most beloved woman, if not they were always around her, to begin with and her two partners - Adora and Glimmer. Instead of normal, Melog could sense Catra coming closer as she stood up from laying on the inside of the door to the trio’s shared bed chambers. The shapeshifting entity raised its head and looked around the room, then looking almost through the walls as they sensed the rather rapid approach of footsteps. There were three sets of two, tangled together and getting closer. Melog leapt out of the way and out of the room when she could.

The door crashed down, Adora bursting through as she stumbled, but quickly returned to her two mates, practically intoxicated the same as Catra. They were delirious, high off of Glimmer between them who was utterly lost in their kisses and wandering, needy hands. All around them their scents turned to a palpable musk, driving each other insane and had done for some time before they’d reached their room. Catra was kissing the back of Glimmer’s neck, her arms reaching around her rounder midriff and holding her possessively. Adora got back to them, her hands coming Glimmer’s cheeks and taking her in an equally claiming kiss while at the same time to hold Catra and her together. The mess of limbs did nothing to squash their pace, however, and Glimmer was running both her palms between Adora’s front and around to Catra’s lower half, feeling the feline’s thigh trace up her own as she slipped between athletic legs.

Looking into Adora’s eyes, Glimmer found her flame only to be accompanied by Catra’s heated desire as she further draped her body over the Omega’s, kissing her neck with eager teeth. Catra’s breath in Glimmer’s flesh felt like a warm flame, gently licking her body as Adora held her tenderly and yet with incredible strength just as she liked.

Glimmer was silently begging for them to hold her more and to hold her roughly. She wanted them to let loose, give into their Alpha inhibitions and handle her soft frame with as much primal lust as they wanted. She gasped into Adora’s mouth as the Alpha teased her with a withheld kiss, hovering her own lips from Glimmer’s desperate mouth just out of reach. The Omega’s body recoiled, _needing_ it as Adora denied her. As she gripped her fingers into Adora’s sides, Catra continued her work to drive the smaller Omega all the more desperate, her fingers tracing the outer of her clothes down her tummy and onto her navel.

After her kiss with Adora was done and Glimmer’s lips remained parted glowing wet, she instinctively inhaled harshly the scent hovering around her.

“You both smell so _good_ ,” Glimmer breathed, her expulsion turning to hot steam against Adora’s increasingly sweaty neck. The strain in the Omega’s tone just emphasised how unfair it was that they weren’t all naked already.

Catra’s teeth bit into the opened flesh of her Omega’s neck, as Adora pressed their bodies together, outright sandwiching Glimmer between the two pining Alphas, forcing her squirm. It was palpable, intoxicating to a degree that almost made Glimmer gush standing up, her thighs trying to clasp shut as Adora’s hand joined Catra’s tracing down the curvature of her soft tummy, heading for one place in particular. It was the one region of the compliant Omega that their hands converged on, giving each other loving holds before claiming what they wanted on Glimmer – the pastel-pink submissive turned her head, gazing into blue and yellow mismatched eyes longingly and far away from her actual body. Catra kissed her with sharp fangs tasting her all.

“Why do _you_ taste so good?” Alpha sneered with a cocky expression.

“Well don’t just hog her all to yourself,” Adora interjected, her wincing tone displaying her own need for the Omega, and her eyes asking for Glimmer’s mouth. The Omega gulped, her neck looking so inviting to Adora’s strong and claiming hands. While Catra’s teeth returned to nibbling on the smaller princess’s neck Adora held her throat possessively, claiming the woman’s mouth for her own with needing lips and an eager tongue.

Glimmer’s tongue was held hostage in her own mouth, her body recoiled into Catra’s embrace riddled with temptation and struggled to maintain her balance as Adora claimed her mouth and Catra her neck. Both of their hands fell between her legs, beginning to have their way with her soft and plumper thighs before wandering upright and hovered over her clothed sex. Catra felt her Omega shudder in her touch as she began to rub between her legs with Adora aiding her with equal and more tender touches. Glimmer was writhing already between her lovers, stretching to her limit between both powerful Alphas – Catra’s scent filling her body from behind and Adora’s musk totally overwhelming her from the front. She opened her legs willingly for both of them. She could feel the curl in Catra’s devilish and animalistic smile tracing on the outer of her exposed neck. Adora’s lips on her own fulfilled her with sensual sweetness and the taste of flavourful shortbread with an extreme degree of possessiveness, combined with the sparkling and hungry degree from the feline Alpha at their combined flank. In addition, Catra’s finger became even bolder as both she and Adora claimed Glimmer again and again; her fingers tugged ravenously at the hem of Glimmers’ trousers, wanting access and wanting it now. Adora felt her beloved’s craving for the Omega’s sex, and her eyes dilated within an inch of their usual orientation. They joined Catra’s, denied passage to Glimmer’s body by her clothes.

“Wait,” Glimmer huffed, struggling to breathe around the stirring contact and scent of her lovers.

“Take your clothes off...” Adora demanded of her in a voice of pure ownership. It was enough to make Glimmer’s body shudder under her, leaning back against the equally commanding frame of Catra, rocking and bucking her hips into Glimmer’s supple rear.

There was a thickness there that Glimmer knew what, pressing a little indulgently into her rear while Adora pulled again at her trousers and then her robes, demanding the Omega take them both off and to do it now. Catra sensed her Alpha lover’s impatience, reaching around Glimmer to hold Adora’s hand and share in her intoxicated lust. They were like sirens, or better yet; Harpies. Catra’s claws sank into the hem of Glimmer’s clothes, tugging with a fervour that both intimidated and excited the meek and thirsty woman. She struggled to even remain standing let alone hold her clothes. But Catra was faithfully behind her to hold and aid where she was needed. Adora dragged them both closer to the bed as the flustered and ragged Omega attempted to expose herself.

“I’ll help you, Sparkles,” Catra told her, and Glimmer’s body eased up into her embrace, letting the feline Alpha lift up her bodice, while Adora joined in to pull down at her pants.

“Catra...” Glimmer begged, her breath hitching as the feline undressed her lavishly and let her stand between both her Alphas in her semi-nude form. Adora slipped her bottoms off with little effort, her hands gripping ample thighs tenderly and lovingly.

“You smell so good...” Adora repeated, bringing Glimmer’s words back to her.

“You _taste_ good too, Sparkles, come here...” Catra demanded also, all of Glimmer’s desires thrown back to her as her lovers again toyed with her like some willing participant. Glimmer’s breath was still a huff of dry air, her tongue increasingly bolder and spending more time out from behind her lips as Adora teased her with her own. Strings of wetness connected them when the Omega leaned around her shoulder to gaze longingly into her second Alpha lover, needing more kisses from doting Catra.

Now that Glimmer was naked, and with incredible hunger brewing in a predatory Adora, her fingers saw no restrictions on which parts of the Omega’s naked body she could and wanted to touch. “You’re both ones to talk...” Glimmer breathed as she sensed the trace of Adora’s avid fingers down below and between her thighs. Her limbs turned to jelly and Catra caught her, feeling the air leave her chest completely.

When the Omega finally caught herself, she wanted to reach out; with one hand she was holding Catra’s by her leg, wanting to be so close to her and gripping what she could. All the more she could feel a sizeable impression throbbing into the back of her, slipping between her barely covered buttocks as Adora came at her again. And once again Glimmer saw the protrusion inside Adora’s pants that was practically staring at her from inside.

They were both hard.

Glimmer gulp audibly, her hands coming to the buckle of Adora’s belt and snapping it off with incredible fervour as Catra began to undress by merely reading the subtle tones of Glimmer’s fluid and changing scent. Her odour was all lilac and vanilla, sprinkled with a sweet texture that drove Catra in particular insane when it caught her right (just as it had done now). Her naked fuzz of fur mat Catra’s naked back as the Omega struggled to get Adora’s pants and briefs off and around her ankles – by the time she actually had, the blonde Alpha was leaning over Glimmer’s shoulder and kissing Catra with a direction and pace that screamed how desperate they both were to have themselves inside of Glimmer already.

It always made Glimmer incredibly flushed and open to see her Alpha’s kissing; she could never describe it or explain why it was simply a display she found overwhelmingly attractive, especially given how primal and beautiful they both were at present.

“You’re both so hot...” Glimmer found herself whispering between them as they doted on each other, but she was not prepared for eager hands to clutch at her.

“It’s you, Glimmer,” Adora told her, her eyes so dilated and now with almost only one concern on her mind now – mating with her _with_ Catra. “You make us go crazy like this... _For you_.”

Catra was already moving her lips closer again and Glimmer took them as an escape as Adora’s hands took her sex again. In a jerk reaction, Glimmer didn’t want to contain herself any longer – the scent was floating and filling the room all around them, tender musk that bathed her in her mates’ love and their want. It was enough to make her implode from merely one of them but Glimmer was lucky enough to have not one but two Alphas fawning over her and going crazy to lay with her. The nest had never looked so inviting before. Her hands darted forward and back as Catra’s hands once again joined her Alpha girlfriend’s, fondling for access to Glimmer’s sex as she became incredibly wet with slick. It was spreading all over her mound and betwixt her legs when Catra and Adora both felt incredible jolts from their bodies.

Each of Glimmer’s hand had taken hold of one of her partners’ cocks and she was delicately but very purposefully pumping each of them as if she owned them. She did. Catra was hers; Adora was hers. They were both her Alphas, each her mate, each her confidante and each her ultimate love. Adora’s eyes perked when she indulgently looked down to see her erect and eager cock gripped in her Omega’s hands, looking over to see Catra’s was already being beautifully stroked down to her knot (which was almost always instantly formed when she became aroused as a quirk of her feline nature). Adora was surprised as she stiffened even more in her lover’s palm, feeling her body rattle the more Glimmer adored her erect member. But as always she wanted more.

“How do you always know just how to touch me...” Adora whispered into Glimmer’s direction as she huffed in pleasure.

Catra was almost purring as Glimmer gave the same close attention to her feline Alpha. Her knot was swelling further, intimidating as ever but the Omega had taken it before; already the Alpha was wondering if she’d take it again and found possible enlightenment in the sheer capacity of Glimmer’s slick wetting her entrance. She broke her kiss with Catra to receive a peck from Adora, still ensuring she was stroking each cock in either hand. Her lovers were so big in her palms, so wanting of her body she was blushing – seeing them kiss yet again with Adora cupping Catra’s cheek was enough to drive Glimmer wilder still.

“Gods... _Glimmer_ ,” Catra quietly exclaimed in both her lover’s ear, her cock throbbing. “Don’t make me come just yet...”

From Adora, both heard a very feral and endearing moan within her. “Let her come _inside_ , Glimmer...”

That was what the Omega needed. She almost tugged on both of them as she seemingly fell. Adora caught her in her arms and led all three of them to the bed, falling first as Glimmer lay on top of the blonde. Their eyes met and eager smiles grew on both of them. They kissed deeply and full of passion, Catra coming from behind next to both of them as she hit the bed and Adora kissed her furry cheek sweetly, letting Glimmer have at her next. Catra’s hands couldn’t keep away – she held herself in her hand keeping the motions going while her free hand claimed Glimmer’s rear again, giving it a rather opulent spank and making the Omega wince with satisfaction a moment. Catra was obviously wanting, just as much as Adora was when Glimmer felt her Alpha full and hard brushing against the inside of her thighs. Adora’s cock was so enticing, equally as beautiful and throbbing as the other Alpha, overbearing and consuming all of Glimmer’s attention as she raced to grip them both again with subservient hands pumping them gently. Adora leaned up, her free hand doting on Catra and making her feel all the more attractive as the blonde kissed Glimmer’s collarbone, making her body rattle and come even more alive.

“We want you, Glimmer,” Adora told her in a hushed and powerful whisper, wanting maybe slightly to play rough. As Adora tugged on her bottom lip with a starved fervour, Catra was suddenly kneeling around the side of them, holding the small of Adora’s back lovingly and gnawing on Glimmer’s exposed ear, guiding her with her hands as she coaxed the larger Omega onto Adora.

“Open your legs for her...”

“Wait...” Glimmer’s breath hitched, her heart pounding in her chest as she felt the fullness of Adora’s gorgeous member throbbing against her leg, begging to be let inside of her. She felt the long locks of the blonde Alpha and died again and again inside as both her lovers flooded her with hungry love. “I want you both...” Glimmer begged of them.

Adora took in more of her scent, her cock twitching in response as it brushed against the soaking slick lining the outer of Glimmer’s warm entrance. She wanted to feel the inside of her Omega, to have her cock buried deep and sheathed within to slide against her inner walls and to make love to her beautiful body. Adora pined to mate with the Omega, her fingers trembling against her pounding urge to sink her cock deep within. Catra held her tenderly to calm her, kissing Adora’s cheek and nuzzling her only slightly furry cheek into the crook of her neck when she sensed the primal urgings of her Alpha.

Glimmer held her forehead to theirs and lowered herself gently closer, enough to feel the powerful and bulbous head of Adora’s throbbing length. Gods, she wanted it. But she wanted Catra too, and couldn’t wait any longer.

“I want you _together_...”

The words came from Glimmer so suddenly and surprisingly and it was Catra who couldn’t believe her, but Glimmer was reaching for her wrist and pulling it with possessive desire. She fully lowered herself onto Adora’s member, feeling the incredible sensation piercing into her with the first penetration. Her sex shuddered and opened with delight in a stretch to accommodate Adora’s girthy size and incredible shape. Above, Glimmer cooed and moaned as she straddled the Alpha, her hands coming to her naked chest to support her – Adora joined her with a relieving groan as she felt Glimmer form all around her cock, the familiar texture of her sex and slick taking her wholly within. She reached for Glimmer’s hand and gave a tender kiss, gently nibbling on her.

Catra sat up, kissing Glimmer softly with ravenous pride and love as she watched her take Adora, gently lifting and riding the Alpha as she went. She could see the satiated pleasure bereft on the Omega’s face but as Glimmer continued to pant as she took Adora inside of her, Catra knew she was still being serious. She wanted both of them to mate her at the same time; something they had not tried before. Glimmer’s free hand came to Catra’s member again, gently stroking her swollen knot and enticing her to make good on her request. They had their foreheads together as the Omega continued to ride the blonde Alpha. Adora joined them, kissing Glimmer’s naked shoulders and her upper bust all the way to her lovers’ lips.

“Please... I want you both... I want you both inside me now...” Glimmer begged, more to Catra as she felt Adora’s hips bucking and her cock move with added pace and pressure. It was lighting up from her core. “Catra...” Glimmer pleaded again.

Adora was right there with her, feeling the want the same as Glimmer in some ways. Her hand dove down to join the Omega’s in a further display of the dominant energy she exhumed as an Alpha. But Adora’s body shuddered when she felt the knot of Catra’s incredible member.

“I love how hard you get from this,” she told Catra, kissing her again.

“Shut up... You’re one to talk, Adora...”

“She wants you too,” Adora reminded the feline Alpha, biting at her lip to tease her. “She wants us both, you can _smell_ it on her.”

“I bet you can _feel_ it in her,” Catra joked, feeling both of her lovers. When Glimmer’s lips touched her body again, she had no choice but to relent to the Omega’s desperate plea; she could tell Glimmer was so overrun with desire for both her powerful Alphas that not only would she not give up, but she really did need them both now and at the same time.

Catra’s body snaked around Glimmer to her flank, holding her plump and supple hips to guide her down the length of Adora’s cock within her. She could feel the effects the blonde was having on her just from holding her. Glimmer trembled when she felt the slightly sharper tip of Catra’s come behind her, pushing up against her rear entrance. She held Adora’s hand tightly for stability and bit her own lip, feeling Catra’s incredible musk take her over from behind her and when she felt her body loosen at the encroaching buck of Catra’s hips, Glimmer began to lose herself.

“Adora... Hold her for me,” Catra suddenly directed, the tip of her incredible cock behind Glimmer but her hands suddenly nervous and aware of the pleading Omega in a haze. “Lay forward for me, Glim, relax...”

“She’s losing herself, Catra,” Adora told her as she saw the look in Glimmer’s eyes before kissing her lips ready for Catra.

“Relax, Glim... I’ll be in you soon, baby,” Catra doted on her, kissing her way down the Omega’s spine as Adora occupied her front. The words fed back into the Omega and made her body rock while Adora’s hips bucked up into her still. One cock was enough, neither Alpha was sure what Catra’s would do to her like this as she lost herself to the heat and the ravenous need for both them within her.

Catra reached for Adora’s hand, needing guidance herself as she herself became nervous. They’d not attempted this but suddenly it was all Catra wanted – to fuck Glimmer the same time as Adora and for the both of them to occupy both of her holes as they mated with her. She felt her already swollen knot tense as she pushed herself. Instead of Glimmer tensing as she expected, the Omega’s rear opened for her, accepting the invitation of her Alpha’s member as Catra pressed herself into the opening. It happened gradually at first, and then the sensation of penetration shot through Glimmer’s body like a rifle, seizing her form as Catra’s cock pressed into her other entrance and suddenly she was filled by both her lover’s.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Glimmer wheezed, her slick the only reason she was able to take Catra at all, but now both her Alphas occupied her and she felt the incredible pressure of each of them in turn, but couldn’t hold herself upright as Catra made gentle movements in and out of her at the alternating pace of Adora’s own cock.

“Come here, baby... It’s okay,” Adora murmured as Glimmer fell fully onto her.

“You both feel _so fucking good_ ,” Glimmer spoke again, her cheek resting on Adora’s bust, her soft breasts cushioning her fall. Catra was hoisting herself over the Omega, thrusting deeper as she gradually went, careful to open her lover up over the course of incredible sex and not to hurt her at all. She held Adora’s hand, each Alpha guiding the other as they pleasured their incredible mate.

Catra could hear Adora’s breath coming out of her with monumental relief, it felt so good for both of them. Glimmer rocked sharply as Catra’s cock buried into her rear, carefully and lovingly as she kissed the Omega’s back again. It was not painful, not as Glimmer had feared it would be, but the intensity of the sensations was enough to make her plump thighs wobble excessively around Adora’s waist. She was there, taking both of them at the same time, her body in shock but the pleasure rippling all over her the more each Alpha took their time with her. Her muscles moved and tightened in places, Glimmer’s face in pleasured anguish when she felt the bulb of Catra’s knot push against her rear. She was almost anxious for when Adora’s would form, not because she feared it hurting – it was because Glimmer really wanted it now.

Even the smallest of notions from Catra at the same time as Adora made Glimmer’s breath escape and her chest heave as her bottom hitched and rose to recoil from Catra, but then she would relax onto her member again, the intense delight sating her. “You both feel so good... It’s _so_ good.”

“ _You_ feel so good, Glimmer,” Adora doted on her, kissing her nose again as she fucked her further.

“Relax over there, Adora... You’re making her tighter for me,” Catra joked, gently trying to press herself deeper but not to hurt the Omega. “I can barely fit all the way right now...”

“I don’t see Glimmer complaining, Catra.”

She was right, Glimmer was totally compliant, and Catra added just a little pressure as she craved her Alphas’ knots. Catra’s wrapped around her, holding her tenderly as she lay along with Adora and both Alphas could tell she was getting close and closer still. “You’re making me shake,” Glimmer cooed as she rode out the pleasure, her muscles not knowing at all what they were doing anymore. The further she went, the more wetness leaked out from around Adora’s tender cock. Neither could take any more of this, least of all when she bowed for another ravenous kiss from the blonde.

“I’m gonna come...”

“Then come for us,” Catra told her, kissing her shoulder blades and gently raking her claws down the length of her back. Looking at them both, something in Adora was stirring. Catra could it through Glimmer’s body pressing against her own – it was Adora’s knot starting to form. “Fuck, Adora...”

The blonde was blushing, her body more than a little rattled when Catra announced she could feel her growth. She was forming all at once as she pressed against Glimmer again, the base of her cock swelling as it passed in and out of the Omega. Glimmer moaned an elongated sigh as Catra pushed herself into her all the way to the top of her own knot – she would not dare try to knot Glimmer at the same time as Adora, for surely the Omega would explode. Instead, the feline nibbled her way to Glimmer’s ear, softly sucking on her lobe a moment as she felt the muscles of the Omega’s rear tensing around her length, apprehensive of Adora’s knot swelling below her.

“You can take her Glim,” Catra enticed the Omega and immediately feeling a response tighten around her form.

“ _Yes_ ,” Glimmer moaned as Adora almost tried to stop. “I want you, Adora...” She told her softly with begging eyes completely lost. “ _Knot me_.”

Adora claimed her lips while Catra adored her spine once more, and with all strength, the blonde Alpha could muster she thrust herself harder into her willing lover. Catra recoiled and remained stationary within Glimmer a moment to allow Adora easy entry to her. With a tense and incredibly powerful slick pop, both Glimmer and Catra felt Adora’s knot inside of the Omega, threatening to throw Catra out of her. The pressure of the beady growth inside of the Omega was enough to make her almost cry. Still, it was not painful, merely incredibly intense within her. Catra mad gentle motions to tip her over the edge, and without expecting it heard Adora’s strained and pleasured cry joining with Glimmer’s.

They were both coming all at once, and Catra could feel both of them at the same time. It was enough to drive her mad in addition. The tensing from Glimmer’s muscles constricting around her cock and the pulsating sensation of Adora’s cock twitching against Catra’s through Glimmer. She thought she could withhold and steel herself as she felt Adora’s throbbing and expelling cock against her own within their Omega, but the damage was done. Catra indulgently lost control.

“Catra!” Glimmer screamed, feeling her feline Alpha’s cock twitching within her rear. C

The feline jolted forward, feeling Adora in the same state as she, panting for breath and struggling against the ravenous need to seed their lover. Catra’s would take no effect, but Adora was locked into Glimmer, knotting her and filling her with sticky and indulgent seed. Glimmer shook almost violently against her lovers, desperately holding onto Adora as they both filled her. Catra head steadfast to Glimmer and Adora cuddled them both passionately.

It was done, Glimmer was away, collapsing onto Adora as her Alphas finished their seeding of her before long. Catra didn’t feel guilty, Glimmer had loved it, even more with Adora doing the same. She begged the blonde to remain inside of her even she was done. Glimmer didn’t care if it meant the blonde’s seed would take root, she wanted to feel her further. Catra fell out of her Omega and lay beside them both, cuddling Glimmer around and sandwiching her against Adora.

“You okay, Glimmer?” Adora asked, so warm even without the bedsheets.

Glimmer kissed Adora’s chest, pulling Catra’s arm further over her, needing her touch more than before. “That was... Amazing...”

Catra sniggered, kissing Glimmer’s collarbone and holding her close. “You’re amazing...”

“You both are,” Adora followed, reaching for and holding Catra’s hand as Glimmer began to doze in their warm and loving embrace. She wasn’t away when Melog wandered back into the room and lay on the bed at Catra’s flank.


End file.
